Rendez-vous à Rouen
by Nellana
Summary: Alors que tout le monde dans son pays commémore la mort de Jeanne, Francis préfère lui rendre hommage le jour de sa naissance. Parfois, même les siècles ne suffisent pas à effacer certains sentiments, que ce soit d'un côté de la Manche... ou de l'autre. OS mélancolique.


Miou tout le monde !

Vu que je ne poste plus de fic-à-chapitres qu'une fois par semaine, ça me dégage du temps libre pour poster les petits textes qui attendent dans mes fichiers depuis un moment (sans spammer fanfiction avec mes publications). Logiquement, je devrais en poster une à deux fois par mois, parfois dans le cadre d'un recueil d'OS, parfois non.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya, Hetalia, pas à moi, tout ça tout ça.

* * *

Contrairement à un mois de mai habituel, le ciel est couvert et la température est fraîche. Une très légère pluie, presque une bruine, se colle à la peau des rares personnes qui se sont aventurées hors de chez elles. Un homme avance, tranquillement, d'un pas paisible. Il ne se presse pas, il sait où il va.

Ses cheveux blonds ondulés sont noués en catogan avec un petit ruban bleu discret et élégant, qui laisse cependant échapper une ou deux boucles pour encadrer un visage mélancolique. Le ruban est ordinairement de la même couleur que ses yeux, mais aujourd'hui ceux-ci sont comme le ciel, teintés de gris. C'est la seule touche de couleur de sa tenue, la seule qu'il s'est autorisé.

À la main, il porte délicatement un bouquet. Un lys blanc s'en échappe légèrement, et laisse entrevoir quelques brins de chèvrefeuille. Des myosotis et quelques roses blanches complètent cette complexe harmonie. Francis Bonnefoy, nation française, commande la même composition chaque année lorsqu'il se rend à Rouen.

Si tout le peuple français connaît la date de sa mort et la commémore, lui seul se rappelle de la date de naissance de sa chère Jeanne, précédant de quelques jours celle de son décès. Et tous les ans, c'est dans le même recueillement qu'il va lui rendre un hommage plus discret, plus sincère, plus intime que les grandes manifestations qui ont lieu à la fin du mois. Il tourne encore dans quelques rues, prend à droite et arrive sur la place qui l'a vue brûler et mourir.

En fermant les yeux, Francis efface l'espace d'un instant les siècles qui ont défilé, et revoit la foule, les supplications du peuple, le calme de sa courageuse guerrière en montant sur l'édifice de bois. Il grimace légèrement en revoyant un petit sourire dans une loge, à la fois si loin et si près de lui. Il revoit les yeux verts hautains et vengeurs.

Refusant cette vision, le grand blond rouvre les yeux. Pas de foule, pas de Jeanne, pas d'Arthur. Juste un passant dans une rue adjacente, la pluie froide et les pierres de Rouen pour lui tenir compagnie. Sans un mot, il dépose son bouquet contre un des vieux murets de pierre restant, réajuste un ou deux brins et recule de quelques pas.

Ses yeux bleus marqués par les cernes fixent les fleurs, qui s'affaissent doucement sous la pluie, pendant quelques minutes. Il pose un genou à terre et récite une petite prière en vieux français, parmi les dernières choses qu'il a partagées avec Jeanne avant qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée. Francis se relève, ferme les yeux une dernière fois et quitte la place. Il n'y retournera que l'an prochain.

Une fois qu'il est assez loin, une ombre se détache silencieusement d'un mur et s'avance à son tour. Ses cheveux, blonds également, sont toutefois plus en bataille que ceux de son prédécesseur. Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes que la pluie camoufle grossièrement. Chaque année, il suit le français jusqu'à cette place, le regarde poser ses fleurs, se recueillir et s'en aller. Chaque année depuis plusieurs siècles, il revient de lui-même s'enfoncer une lame glacée dans le coeur.

Il s'avance, murmure quelques mots en anglais, et récupère le bouquet déposé par Francis pour poser le sien à la place. Des fleurs à la signification bien différente de la mélancolie, du souvenir et des sentiments purs du français. Le sien évoque le regret du passé et une demande de pardon, ainsi que la tristesse.

Un sourire amer se glisse sur les lèvres d'Arthur, si loin de celui qu'il arborait près de six siècles plus tôt. À l'époque, il avait cru enfin détruire le dernier obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et celui qu'il aimait inconditionnellement. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour mesurer la force de son erreur. En tuant Jeanne, il avait déclenché un brasier dans le coeur de Francis, un incendie ravageur prêt à tout pour venger celle qu'il avait tant admirée et aimée. Les regrets et les excuses n'avaient servi à rien, aucune parole n'avait alors pu forcer l'armure de haine que le français avait endossé.

Les mots que son adversaire avait prononcés lorsqu'enfin il l'avait repoussé hors de ses frontières lui avaient percé le coeur à jamais. Arthur avait passé les siècles suivant à se construire sa propre armure, pour se forcer à accepter qu'il n'aurait jamais l'élu de son coeur, et respecter son amour pour une autre. L'anglais savait, sentait au fond de lui-même que même après presque six cents ans, Francis n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer sa guerrière.

Arthur repart en silence, les yeux humides. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne remarque pas la personne qui lui rentre dedans alors qu'elle essaye de rattraper quelque chose.

Alors que les deux tombent par terre, l'objet de la chute se pose dans les fleurs.

C'est un petit ruban bleu.

* * *

Voilà, c'est un peu plus mélancolique que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais c'est venu tout seul. Vous savez quoi faire si ça vous a plu et que vous voulez me le faire savoir ;)

Plein de smoothies aux fruits frais pour vous !


End file.
